


My Chains Are Broken

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Sequel Trilogy Missing Scenes [25]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abusive Snoke (Star Wars), Angst, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Minor Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren, Missing Scene, Movie: Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Past Character Death, Past Torture, Politically Incorrect Villain, That Being Han Solo, Toxic Masculinity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:36:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Kylo, meeting with Snoke after Leia’s presumed dead by him.
Series: Sequel Trilogy Missing Scenes [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931056
Kudos: 1
Collections: Allbingo, Bad Day Collection





	My Chains Are Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Yelling at People
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The throne room. Even as Kylo Ren walked into the throne room, surrounded as he was with crimson walls and crimson Praetorian guards (Snoke seemed to like red, for lack of a better word), he knew that he commonly associated Snoke’s throne room with punishment, with the matter of dread. Snoke had started off as Kylo’s savior, his refuge when Luke had betrayed him, but he had gotten cruel. Heaping praise on him one moment, heaping condemnation on him the next. One moment Kylo was a paragon, everything Snoke wanted in an apprentice, the next he was irredeemable.   
  
He knew that after Snoke had moved the goalposts that he, Kylo, was irredeemable in Snoke’s eyes.   
  
“You failed to kill Leia Organa,” Snoke said. “And Poe Dameron.”  
  
Poe. Of course Kylo remembered. Firing on the hangar, feeling Poe in the Force being blasted backwards...he had almost wanted to run to him (he had been fully intending to take out the hangar, stop others from hindering him reaching Leia, not hurt Poe. The other pilots — in Kylo Ren’s eyes, they were in his way, though it didn’t make it easier deep inside), but he had had to prove himself. To kill Leia.   
  
To earn back Snoke’s faith and belief in him. (It had been why he’d smashed the mask too, because he’d wanted Snoke's approval, for Snoke to know that he wasn’t the failure that Snoke thought he was)  
  
It was pathetic how much he needed Snoke’s approval, but Kylo did nonetheless.   
  
And Leia...he would have killed her if not for the fact that inexplicably, even after the death of her husband, she still loved and believed in the man who killed him.   
  
He’d wanted that, since Luke’s betrayal. Someone, anyone, to love and believe in him. Anyone who cared.   
  
“One of my wingmen did it for me,” Kylo said. “With Leia. And Dameron...” He steeled himself, hoped his lie was convincing, that what was still there in him caring for Poe wouldn’t leak through. “Dameron has no doubt succumbed to his injuries according to the will of the Dark Side.”  
  
Snoke sneered. “Pathetic,” he said. “I thought that you would redeem yourself after your moment of weakness in the snow on Ilum. But you didn’t. It seems that you find new ways to disappoint me, Kylo Ren. New and innovative. I could replace you with the girl any moment; at least she has a spine. Resolve. You are a sorry excuse for a Dark Sider. You have accomplished nothing, you have overcome nothing. All because of your indecisiveness. You’re twenty-nine and yet you’re more a little boy than a real man."  
  
"I — ”  
  
Snoke sighed. “But I suppose that there is some degree of good in your stupidity, in your weakness. Your nothingness. I can make something out of nothing. I can make you a real man.”  
  
Kylo didn’t know about being a “real man". He did know, at least, about making something out of nothing.   
  
(Perhaps that was why he humiliated and put down the scavenger verbally later on; he was angry that she was favored and loved, and he was not)  
  
***  
  
Kylo found that fighting one Praetorian Guard was not difficult, but it was far from a cakewalk. The Praetorian Guards, after all, were exemplary, meant to defend their Supreme Leader no matter how badly they were treated. Men and women both, under red armor, meant to make Jedi sweat at least a little should they challenge the Supreme Leader.   
  
Kylo found that freezing them helped. Using the Force to freeze them, to knock them back, to slow them down. Snoke’s smile would have looked more flattering on a krayt dragon about to devour you.   
  
“There may be hope for you yet,” he said. “A pity Ren isn’t still around; he could have whipped you more into shape when fighting a Force user. Perhaps then, you wouldn’t have lost to a neophyte.”  
  
Kylo wondered if his face was as red as Mustafar’s surface, now that he thought about it.   
  
“Still,” Snoke said. “There may be a way to break you of that. Pity you destroyed that cave on Dagobah...”  
  
***  
  
It was alone in his quarters on the Supremacy that Kylo seethed. He wasn’t about to vent his rage through slicing up consoles; he needed it. Needed all this anger, all this hatred. Snoke...well, it was normal to do things among Dark Siders that outsiders would find abusive (Snoke’s master was apparently the same to him) but Snoke’s words still cut like a Praetorian Guard’s blade.   
  
There was a moment where he hated Poe Dameron too, if only because he was loved among the Resistance and no one in the First Order thought of Kylo as anything more than a nuisance. They hated him. His own family probably wanted nothing to do with him, including Leia — assuming she’d somehow survived being blown out into the vacuum of space.   
  
(He’d know if she died. He just would)  
  
And it struck Kylo that no matter what he did, how fervently he hunted for the map to Skywalker (how Snoke forced him to torture Poe), it would never be enough. He would never have a replacement father figure in Snoke. He would never be strong enough.   
  
Snoke would just move the goalposts, and it would all be for nothing.   
  
And deep in his heart, Kylo swore that he would kill Snoke. Somehow, some way, he would kill Snoke. Get the better of him. Snoke wouldn’t be able to see it coming.  
  
And from there, Kylo knew he’d be free.


End file.
